


mmm he said 3: electric boogaloo

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AAAA, Crack Fic, F/M, Joke Fic, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 21:16:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12968592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ahdhcn





	mmm he said 3: electric boogaloo

mmm he said 3: chipwrecked

 

arrey potah was walkig down the street when he saw his dhigh school bulgly.......dracaoc malfofoyoyoyoyyoyjahqaajgijecjebhw?(!!?;!2'f

"omg draci yo uare sexy seyxy man now i lovele iyyuururuuurururrururu" ahehyrrey said sexily

they made out and had sex it was sosooo hot

"i love tou too" deaco said

harr ycame evERYsjWheheReE omg

then ro n walked i n. "blodoy hell" he said

"come join us" harry and raci said in haunting usnison

ron koined theri seesx

 

meanwhile sirisy and remdus were sexing it u pf!,! "ooo babe do the thinf" remus said. cereal winked wornk and turned into pupper. he stuck his fat ol dog peepee up remuss veganer mmmmmmmmm yummmmy

draco ron and harrys thrreesone somehow showed up and broke down the door yelilng "mmMMmMM YESSSS boy k who lived to FUCC" 

"jesus christ what the fuck is this? is rhis a furry conventi?"?"?? rdrack snickered ron stuck ab stnicker u p his sweet sweet bummy suddenly hermione popped out of remuss vegener "IM a birthed" rkeus yelled

ron was so Shooeketh by hermione and made out with her with her it was with her hott hot

"but remus how birth if not dog?" sirius sassked turnig baxk to person to look at rmeus

"i....i was cheating on you" remsu said

"with whomstve?"" sorius tsaid

aaaasaaaaaaaaaaasssassasasaasaassasasssas

 

"me"

tonks said showing up in the windo

"mm mf bae" remus said"

"wait but if youre a magical trnaforming person qnd hermione is your sonny yaht means.."."." ron looked at hermione shocked

hermione smiled. "tirn to page 394" she said turning into snape

AAAAA aaa ron starting cried

then the real snape showd up holy shit

"the fuck is this" he said

"fuckk" hermione said turning back to her true form

snsooop whatre you do here "harry said"

"daddy" draco whispered

they all fucked the end


End file.
